Omurice
Omurice is a summonable Food Soul whose shards can be obtained through the Air Ship and the Tip Store. 'Background' An idol otaku and Jello's number one fan. He hates Pudding with a passion, as he is always by Jello's side. Although Pudding is Jello's agent, the fact that he is a guy makes this Jello fan very uncomfortable. 'Info' 'Skills' |-| Combat Skills = Otaku Reinforcement (Normal Skill) *Omurice brandishes his cudgels and ravages the nearest enemy target, dealing 100% in damage per strike, plus an extra 22 points of damage. Love Power (Energy Skill) *Omurice flourishes his cudgels, raising the attack power by 3 points and defense power by 3 points of all friendlies for 5 seconds. Also has a probability of causing all friendlies to enter a state of invulnerability for 3 seconds. Super Love Power (Combo/Linked Skill) *(Paired with Orange Juice) Omurice flourishes his cudgels, raising the attack power by 4 points and defense power by 4 points of all friendlies for 6 seconds. Also has a probability of causing all friendlies to enter a state of invulnerability for 4 seconds. |-| Restaurant Skills = Work Out (Auto) *The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (Increases by +10 per level) Ordering Expert (2 Stars) *The maximum number of Recipes that can be sold in the Restaurant showcase is increased by 10. (Increases by +2 per level) Bio |-| Bio 1 = I. Joshua's Name My name is Joel; My Lady the cooking attendant gave me this name. On a sunny day like this, I certainly need to find something meaningful to do. Like taking My Lady who likes Jelly, as I do, to Jelly's concert. Don't you think it's fantastic? "Jelly, you're the cutest thing in the world! Wait for me, your young hunk." I said to myself as I gazed at Jelly's poster on the wall. "Joel, where are you?" It seemed My Lady has been looking for me for quite a long time. But it was noisy, in addition to the fact that My Lady's voice is soft, so she looked even more helpless just then. "I am here, Lacy." My Lady prefers me to call her by her first name, and not her title. It doesn't matter to me, because Lacy is just such a cute name. "What are you doing?" "Nothing." I quickly stood in front of the poster on the wall, trying to hide it. Good thing for me she didn't find out it was there. I definitely wanted to take the poster back with me and enjoy it alone. "Come. Come here." My Lady always says these words to me. It's as if she's afraid of being alone. "Okay, wait a second. I'll be right there!" I answered her in a loud voice, and then a comforted expression passed over my Lady's face. Is she afraid of being alone? But, she has been alone in all the time I've known her. That day was just as sunny as today. This is a shelter that's somewhat like a hospital. Many people who were involved in the fallen angel attack or lost their families opted to stay here. My lady said that's the reason she stayed here. The wind blew in through a window, rustling the white curtains. Jelly's new song was playing in the room. My Lady sat alone in front of the French window, looking out as she painted on a large canvas. "My Lady, are you painting the sky?" I asked as I caught sight of the blue paint she was covering the canvas with. "No, it's an island. An island isolated in the middle of the sea." My Lady had just finished saying this when the paintbrush in her hand stopped mid-stroke. She slowly turned to me with an almost bizarre expression. "Your... voice..." "Huh? What's the matter with my voice?" I asked with a laugh. "Did I hear your voice?" My Lady said with a vacant expression. Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "What... what's wrong? Did I talk too loud? Why are you crying, My Lady?" I was at a loss, I didn't know how to comfort her. "No, no. I should... I can't hear anything, not even Jelly's voice..." My lady turned around and wiped away her tears. "But I can actually hear your voice." After that, she went back to speaking in a calm voice again. "Joel. From now on, I will call you Joel, okay?" "Ooohhh... My Lady has given me a name!" "You don't need to call me 'My Lady'." "Oh?" "Call me Lacy." I like my name very much. Because at the end of the day, it's the name My Lady the cooking attendant gave to me. Dialogue *'Summoned: "Our first meeting. I'm Omurice! I am the loyal leader of Jello's support team. Hey, do you want to join?"'' *'''Login: "Huh? Morning? I spent lastnight cutting the video of Jello's last performance. I'm so tired, I'll just sleep for a while first..." *'Ice Arena: '"Coffee's big sister who was helping out here before is also very lovely~ Ah, but my dear Jello is the loveliest!" *'Skills: '"Jello's support team leader! Omurice is here!" *'Level Up/Ascend: '"Oooh, did Jello see?! That's the power of love!" *'Fatigued: '"Jel... Jello POWER isn't enough-" *'Recovering: '"Ooooh, Jello's new CD! Jello POWER has been replenished!" *'Attack/Formation: '"Heeey-! Hurry up and start, I don't want to miss the concert!" *'Lost/Knockout: '"I... still haven't..." *'In Contact 1' (Main Interface Mascot): "Jelly's super cute! The cutest in the world! No! In the universe!" *'In Contact 2' (Main Interface Mascot): "Although he's her agent, that guy is always sticking around my dear Jello. I hope he drops dead!!!" *'In Contact 3' (Main Interface Mascot): "Huh? What are you doing? -- *gasp* My dear Attendant, you've finally decided to become a member of our Jello's support group? I'm extremely delighted!" 'Tips' *An R-class Food Soul with a starting Freshness of 200 points. Suitable to use in managing your restaurant. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Dish Category:Japanese Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills